Someone Like You
by OriginalFighter
Summary: Sebastian and Santana...Who would've thought?
1. Chapter 1

McKinley High's Spring Dance was the bomb, according to every student save for a certain dark haired girl standing in the corner with her arms crossed. Santana Lopez, with her short, emerald, halter dress, took in the sight of the wild crowd in front of her, glaring at every eye that glanced her way. People had come over and offered to dance with her, but she refused to go along with them. Not with Brittany at the other end of the room dancing with a few other Glee mates. They had danced earlier to three songs, and now Brittany decided that she wanted to move on and enjoy her time with her other friends. Santana wasn't pleased at all. She could've danced with her best friend all night. Best friend. Santana almost scoffed. They would always remain best friends, Santana was sure of that. Though she and Brittany had certainly progressed by a few steps, they hadn't gotten anywhere really. She tried not to mind. She tried her hardest, but to no avail. Maybe she just needed a break.

A bronze haired figure made his way through the crowd, heading on a path straight to Santana. She squinted her eyes, attempting to discern the figure over the dim lights.

"Why stand there like a stiff green shell?"

Dear God. Not Sebastian. He was one of the few people Santana particularly despised the most, after everything he had done. But she couldn't forget that a few weeks ago, after the incident with Karofsky, he had somehow completely switched like a button from arrogant jerk to shamefaced jerk. Santana wasn't quite sure what to think of him.

"I refuse to dance with anyone but Brittany. That's why I even came here. I was supposed to be busy doing something else." She said pointedly.

"Busy doing what? Mind telling me?"

"Actually, I do. What do you want?"

"A dance. Just one." Sebastian inched closer, the ever-familiar smirk playing on his lips.

Santana narrowed her eyes. Why would he ever be interested in dancing with her? They were practically enemies. "Find someone else. Or how about, find a guy."

There was stunned silence, and after a moment, Sebastian said, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent. I'm not stupid. I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at Blaine."

"Sorry Lopez, but I-"

"It's fine. I'm not going to tell anyone." Santana said sullenly. She wasn't in the mood anymore to act like her usual, upbeat, snarky self. Apparently, Sebastian wasn't either. He took Santana by the hand. She tried to pull away, but his grip on her was strong.

"Let go of me! Smythe, if you don't-"

"Just one."

And suddenly, Santana found herself letting Sebastian lead her to the dance floor. But they were at a rather secluded area, away from the others.

"Want to explain why we're alone here?"

"Since you were being awfully antisocial, I thought it'd be kind of me to let us dance here instead. You can thank me later." He twirled her around, surprisingly gracefully.

They were quiet for a while, and Sebastian finally broke the ice, "You were right."

"About what?"

"Blaine."

"I'm always right."

"But I'm over him."

"Bullshit."

"I swear by it. He and Hummel can stay together and one day travel to fantasyland for all I care."

"What changed your mind?"

"Someone else."

"Who?"

"You're not that slow, are you?"

The pieces came together in Santana's mind. It all connected now, just those few things. The dance offer, the things he was saying to her that he wouldn't have told a stranger otherwise. Her legs came to a halt and she stepped away from Sebastian. "You've got to be kidding me."

He didn't even have the nerve to look embarrassed.

"You're gay." She snorted.

Despite the fact that Santana had pulled away from him, Sebastian deliberately pulled her closer in again. He leaned closer before she could struggle away from his firm hold, looking firmly into her eyes, "I'm being a hundred and one percent serious. Don't treat this like it's a joke. I know it's hard to understand."

"And I'm hard to get. Let off." She shook her arm out of his grasp in earnest, stalking away.

"Santana."

She stopped midway, turning toward him. He had his hands in his pocket with his shoulders hunched ever so slightly, lacking in the confidence she was used to.

"I know I'm not the most pleasant person you'll ever meet. But give me a chance. Just one day, us two. It's not even a date."

He sounded so pathetic; Santana was at a complete loss for words.

"So-"

"Fine." The word slipped out of Santana's mouth before she even knew it, and she turned to leave before she could catch a glimpse of Sebastian's beaming, irksome smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana was completely clueless as to where to go. The wrinkled note she held in her hand was of no help whatsoever. Glancing down at the message "Meet me after school", she gave a little snort. Sebastian clearly gave straight directions. Santana almost laughed at the ambiguous meaning to it.

The hallways were empty besides the few students lingering around the lockers area, texting or fooling around. One of the blonde jocks persistently wrapped his arms around a freshman cheerleader to tease her as she shied away from him. Santana rolled her eyes in disgust and muttered, "Guys like you need to piss off."

"What was that?"

The cocky tone of voice was all too familiar. Startled, Santana swung around to face Sebastian, but he was already next to her. She took a step back to avoid crashing into him. "Next time, I suggest you try not to surprise me."

"What, Lopezes don't like surprises?" He flashed her a grin. Santana wasn't impressed. Folding her arms, she said flatly, "I hate surprises."

"Well that's too bad, because surprise! I got us tickets to the fun fair." Sebastian whipped out two small strips of paper, handing one to Santana. From the questioning look on her face, he quickly added, "I promise, the fair isn't a kid thing."

Doubt it, Santana thought. "Fine, let's go. Are we walking there or taking a cab?" Sebastian had already wrapped an arm around Santana, leading her outside of the school as he hailed over a cab driver. The ride was longer than Santana expected, mostly silent since Sebastian had fallen asleep in the middle of it after chatting nonstop with her. It was somewhat of a relief; Santana thought she wouldn't be able to handle any more of his incessant speaking. She sneaked a glance at him. It was true what they said about a person looking younger when they slept. Sebastian's tousled copper-brown hair, his relaxed complexion, and parted lips made him seem less like an arrogant Warbler and more of an innocent teenager. The cab jerked upwards as it ran over a rocky bump, and Sebastian's eyes flew open, catching Santana's gaze. She immediately snapped her attention away from him, expecting remarks from him. Instead, Sebastian hadn't said anything, for whatever reason. The cab stopped and Sebastian paid for the ride before Santana could even reach for her purse.

The fair ground was crowded, stationed with food and game stalls at nearly every space available. People squeezed in and out, kids screamed and chased each other, and couples rushed toward the two-person rides. "Anything you want to head to first?" Sebastian asked. Santana soaked in the scene before pointing to a cotton candy vendor, "I wouldn't mind some of that, actually. Haven't had one in ages."

"You're such a kid." Sebastian smirked as they made their way to the queue. She smacked his arm.

With a stick of cotton candy in her hand, Santana chewed on bits of pink fluff as she and Sebastian made their way among the throng of people. They had been on a few rides—nothing much exciting—and were wandering around aimlessly. "I thought cotton candy was too childish for you." She snorted as Sebastian stole the last bits of candy from her.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

Santana rolled her eyes, chucking the empty candy stick away. Their little banter diverted their attention for a moment, and they found themselves colliding into a woman dressed in uniform. She beamed at them, "Would you two like to hop on a carriage?" She gestured toward a waiting vintage vehicle, embellished with an obnoxiously large heart in the back rear. Santana had already made up her mind; there was no absolutely no way she was going on this with Sebastian. She snuck a quick look at him for his reaction, but the woman already had her arm around her, propelling her forwards. Sebastian, to Santana's annoyance, was already at the carriage, waiting to help her up.

"Stop looking so smug." Santana muttered. Sebastian only grinned as he gestured her in, "Ladies first." He climbed on to the velvety seats after her. The carriage took off, entering a dark tunnel lit up with candles, showing the pathway. Santana noticed both her and Sebastian's shadows on the walls of the tunnel, and she turned to face him, "This is all so incredibly cheesy. The candles, the heart, ugh."

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it." Sebastian shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes, "What. Is it some deep, meaningful one?"

"No. Just wondering, are you bi…or actually, you know, completely not straight at all?"

There was a pause. "Bi. And what about you? Why the sudden interest in me?"

"Never knew I was bi. Sounds stupid, I know. I just-"

"Just what? And come on, how do you actually know you're truly bi?"

"Because I've never met a woman like you."

She stared at him incredulously, wondering how such a quote like that could have spouted out of his mouth. On second thought, Santana paused, mulling over what he had just said. Sebastian appeared to be a little impatient, as if he wasn't quite sure he had said the right thing. He observed her face, attempting to discern her expression, but the dim glow from the candles wasn't enough to show anything. They were sitting awfully close, Santana noticed, eager to inch away without hurting his feelings. Or offending him. Since when did she care about his feelings?

Now she could feel Sebastian coming in closer, eyes staring intently into hers. He was going to kiss her; Santana could tell, but she turned away. She didn't have to face Sebastian to feel the disappointment radiating from him. The carriage was nearing the end of the tunnel. Bright light pierced their eyes as they finally entered into the open. Sebastian hopped off first, helping Santana down.

"Should we call it a day?" He asked. Santana nodded.

"Wasn't too bad, was it? Thought the fair was just for kids, didn't you?" He teased.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Santana smiled with a glint in her eyes.

Sebastian only laughed, "Come on. Let's get out of here."


End file.
